She DOES Know He's Gay, Right?
by Roxius
Summary: Kyoko comes to visit Lussuria in the hospital, and besides a fruit basket and an apology letter, she brings one extra surprise for our flippy-haired homo. One-sided Kyoko X Lussuria. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

A/N: Ahh...poor, poor Lussuria...

* * *

For the past few weeks, not once could Kyoko Sasagawa stop thinking about him. Almost every moment of every day, his handsome, refined face would flash vividly across her mind, and it would send chills of excitement crawling up and down her spine. Even the very mention of his name, which she learned long after she had first laid her eyes upon him, made her cheeks light up brightly. She had never felt this way about anyone before, and it was a powerful, intoxicating feeling that flowed through her. She wanted to see him, to speak to him, at least once before he went back to Italy...and it seemed that today, what with her secret crush having been admitted into the local hospital, she would finally get that chance...

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm...are...are you...Lussuria-san?"

Quickly shoving the manuscript for his newest SqualoxXanxus H-dojin underneath his pillows, the green-mohawked assassin glanced over towards the doorway, and he saw a young woman of about 17 standing there with a basket of fruit in hand. She had bouncy, shoulder-length golden-brown hair, and a rather perky smile for a teenage girl. Lussuria felt like he had seen her once before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on where, exactly. Still, the real question here was...

...what the hell was she doing here?

"You are Lussuria-san, correct?" The girl asked again, a bit louder this time. She seemed rather anxious about something.

Lussuria dumbly nodded his head. "Err...yes, I am."

The girl let out an incredibly heavy sigh of relief. "Ahh...thank goodness! For a moment, I was afraid I might have walked into the wrong room!"

"...Why would you think that?"

"Because...I suppose my image of you has changed a bit...you're still very handsome, though," As the girl said this, she licked her lips in a rather lustful manner. Lussuria chose to simply ignore what he had just seen. He wasn't really watching her face carefully. Besides, there were more pressing matters at hand to deal with.

"Don't be upset if I ask, but...just who the hell are you, my little darling?" Lussuria inquired passively.

The girl seemed to have finally realized that she had neglected to introduce herself, because she soon burst out into a fit of giggles. "Oh...oh my! I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry! My name...it's Kyoko Sasagawa!!" She gave Lussuria a hasty look-over, noticing she could see the outlines of his well-toned body through the thin bed sheet.

"Ah! You're...you're Ryo-chan's little sister, aren't you?!!" A tidal wave of memories came rushing back to Lussuria, most of them very, very painful. He also recalled his girl appearing at the battle ground as well, crying out for "her dear onii-chan" to stop fighting. It was actually kind of cute.

"Y-Yes," Kyoko continued, blushing beet-red, "I...I brought you this fruit basket, and a get-well card from Ryohei...he says he feels bad for having being so hard on you..." She placed both the basket and card on the small night table beside Lussuria's bed.

"Oh, really?!" Lussuria gushed happily, "Well, isn't that so romantic?!! He's quite the stud, isn't he?!"

"...Stud?"

"Just let me read the letter in silence, please." Lussuria tore open the letter with an amazing amount of vigor, and held it close to his face as he read it quietly to himself.

---

_GET EXTREMELY WELL SOON, SO WE CAN HAVE AN EXTREME REMATCH...TO THE EXTREME!_

_EXTREMELY YOURS,_

_RYOHEI_

---

Lussuria's lip-glossed lips curled upwards into a smirk. 'Oh, my...he's got SUCH a way with words...ooh, and this letter...it reeks of his sweat...mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...awwh, my old wounds are opening up again solely due to sheer pleasure...gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...'

"...Lussuria-san?"

Lussuria scowled when Kyoko's shrill, feminine voice pulled him back into reality. "Oh...you're still here, little girl?" he asked coldly; he had no use for this FEMALE in his room now that she had completed her mission.

Kyoko bowed her head low as she tried to force out the words. "Umm...I...I have to tell you something..."

"Fine. Tell me whatever you want, and then get out! I have alot of mast- I mean, sleeping to catch up on..." Lussuria growled under his breath.

"W-Well...I...I want...I want to do THIS..."

Suddenly, without warning, Kyoko leaned over the edge of the bed, and her lips pressed gently against Lussuria's. She placed one hand upon Lussuria's chest, and the other on his shoulder. Her lips tasted like honey and mint gum, Lussuria noticed. Not a very delicious combination. Still, for a first-timer (just from looking at her he could tell she never kissed anyone before), the gay man had to admit that she was pretty skilled.......................................................wait...

...WHY WAS HE LETTING HER KISS HIM LIKE THIS?!!

"G-GET OFF OF ME!!!" Lussuria shrieked when he finally found the will to move again. He pushed Kyoko away, and wiped his mouth on his arm in utter disgust. Kyoko herself, however, didn't look guilty in the slightest for what she had just done. In fact, she looked totally enthralled!

"I've...I've been in love with you...ever since I first saw you...I'm sorry, but...I couldn't hold back any longer. I just...I just had to do it...I don't care if you don't accept me...a kiss on your beautiful lips was all I needed..." Kyoko breathed, her entire face glowing. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Lussuria felt like he might actually start crying; he had sworn to himself many years ago that he would never share a kiss with a woman. The fact he actually found it a tiny bit pleasant wasn't helping, either. "...Please...I thank you very much for the fruit basket, but...please...just go..."

"...I still-"

"GO. YOU KISS-STEALING SUCCUBUS FROM HELL."

"Oh...oh dear..."

Kyoko quickly bowed her head again, and without another word, she rushed out the door and down the hallway. Finally, all was silent again.

Sliding further underneath the dirty covers of his hospital bed, Lussuria pressed his palms to his face...and cried. He sobbed like he had never sobbed before. The faint taste of Kyoko's mouth still lingered on his wet lips. It made him want to puke.

'That...that crazy bitch ruined the promise I made to live a life of kissing only men...why must even the relatives of mafia members have to be such psychotic weirdos...? This is not fabulous at all, my friends..not fabulous AT ALL!'

A few minutes later, Lussuria finally calmed down after he took a rather large whiff of Ryohei's apology letter...


End file.
